Kaleidoscope Eyes
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Just a random quick fic. Shaun x Andy pairing. Don't know if I'll continue or not, just doing this for fun. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

You'd think it was easy, falling in love with Andy Clemmensen. His nature, being so easy to get but no, definitely the latter. Andy, oh man, Andy was like fire that would explode you like dynamite with sweet blasphemy the second he touched your lips. One, one kiss and you'd explode and wipe out everything within the next 500 meters with you.

The worst thing is, he knows how I feel, he looks at me with such an apologetic look, but I don't want his sympathy. I want him with me. It's like he's sorry for kissing me, like he's sorry for that night we shared and that gets to me-because that was the best night in a long string of best nights.

I knocked at Andy's door, always a worthwhile hour long drive. He opened the door only wearing his pair of shorts, he smiled at me as if this were unexpected.

"Shaun! hey, what are you doing here?" he asked with surprise, I shifted my eyes in confusion.

"uh, we have rehearsal?"

"no? didn't Bradie tell you? he's moving so we don't have it today"

"well, great" I sighed.

"Andy? who's that?" I heard a familiar voice, I looked over to see a slim girl, her wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail. Carrie. She hopped to Andy's side. He looked down and stayed quiet, I huffed a laugh.

"alright, sorry to be a cockblock"

"no don't worry Shaun, I was just about to leave, come inside really. Andy was just talking about you" She smiled, her white teeth exposed. As if he were talking about me.

I sat on Andy's couch with his Dachshund puppy Thor laying next to me. I patted his back waiting for them to leave. Carrie quickly came out, Andy following, I watched them as they approached the door, Andy opened the door and I looked away as she went in for a kiss, Andy coughed.

"alright, alright, I get it, not in front of your boyfriend..." she whispered, I looked up. What the fuck did she just call me?

"Goodbye, Carrie" he replied distastefully. She smiled at me slightly and walked out, Andy instantly closing the door behind her hard enough that Thor shook awake. I bit my lip anxiously.

"rough night?" I asked, he glared at me

"we had sex, it was just another night"

I stood up as Andy grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"but Carrie, really? Carrie?"

Andy rolled his eyes, going and sitting on the couch "we fucked, didn't mean anything"

"It's Carrie! you know, 'crazy ex girlfriend' Carrie. She drove you insane!"

"well maybe I was trying to forget someone!"

"like who?" I brooded, Andy shifted, sipping his drink.

"I don't know..."

"fine, whatever. See you later" I approached his door, Andy ran over and grabbed my arm

"Shaun wait"

I looked in his blue eyes, he licked his lips and took a deep breath. He almost made seconds feel like hours.

"I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out on Andy. I just walked out, just after he told me he loved me, I've waited YEARS for this moment and I walked out of there like a bride getting cold feet on her wedding day. What the fuck do I do? is it that I'm not ready? or that I might think he's lying? I have no idea what I think. I know I love him too though, I guess that's the issue. I'm scared. I love him and I'm scared to go further despite the fact I have been yearning for this since 2009. Fuck.

I got to my house throwing my keys on my coffee table. I sat on my couch and pulled out my phone, suddenly laughing at myself in panic. We were working on our album in two days. What the fuck am I going to do when I walk in? Do I just ignore him and act like it never happened? do I say something? Do I kiss him the way I've planned in my head 100 times over. What the fuck do I do? I really do love him, and here I was, at the pathway to what I wanted and I went backwards. Fucking typical Shaun Diviney style.

those past two nights I couldn't stop thinking about it. I went surfing alone, I sat on twitter and facebook most of the time. I'd open snapchat constantly to see if Andy had said anything...but he was being as quiet as me.

I pulled up at the studio, Andy's ute parked right next to me. I took a deep breath and got out. Was wearing a himynameis hoodie today not a good idea?

I walked in slowly, Andy met my gaze and I quickly looked away, smiling at Bradie.  
"hey man, how's the track sounding?" I asked, sitting next to Andy on the couch.

God Andy, stop staring at me, you're going to make me have a nervous breakdown.

"pretty damn good"  
"I'm glad, so stoked for this"  
"I reckon" Bradie smiled before focusing on the track, Andy still not saying a word.  
I worked with Bradie on the track, we mostly talked about his cat and his new place. He didn't live far from me now, which was cool. I noticed Andy get up and leave from the corner of my eye, Bradie watched him.  
"what's up with him today? haven't seen him this blue since Carrie left him the first time."

I sighed "I'll go check on him"

I ran out to find him on his phone, leaning against the wall. I bit my lip and walked over.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey"  
"You know, you're one of the greatest guys I know right? I have never been more proud of anyone, the way I am for you" I pep talked, leaning against the wall with him  
he huffed and locked his phone "right"

I looked down

"A-And I know, god, do I know what it's like to have unrequited love. I've seen you go through it multiple times and I don't want you to be another victim in a line of shitty crimes"  
"what the fucks that supposed to mean?" he turned to me, I looked at him.  
"I don't know. I'm...I hate the thought of your thinking that you made a fool of yourself for the other day"  
he rolled his eyes, I continued  
"I love you, Andy and at first, I was worried that you'd hurt me, use me, like you've used the past 5 girls, but now I see that I'm more worried of hurting you and I'm scared that one day, I'll fuck up, like I do every-single-time"  
"you gotta learn when to shut up"  
"you not going to up me one on this?" I asked, looking at him, he shook his head with a smile before looking into my eyes.  
"The feelings mutual here. I've liked you in that way for a long time and you did exactly what I did when you told me. I guess we're just pussy's" he laughed, as did I. I bit my lip.  
"but-" he continued "don't ever walk into a room and ignore me ever again. Got it?"  
"got it" I nodded  
"Good, now lets not focus on this and write some awesome music" He began to walk back inside.

"then when will we?" I asked  
"probably when we have too many shots of tequila!" he called out, walking inside. I grinned, what a dickhead.


	3. Chapter 3

I burst into my room, Andy pulling off my shirt. I slammed my lips back to his as backed my onto my own bed.

He wasn't joking about the tequila.

I groaned as he cupped me, our hands and lips getting so messy due to the alcohol in our system. I was in complete bliss. I quickly took off his pants, he helped before lying down, I tried to even my breathing, an eyebrow raised.  
"wh-"  
"fuck me"  
"what?!" I squeaked  
"fuck me!" he yelled with a laugh  
"how? I laughed, stumbling on top of him, Andy kissed me quickly.  
"up the bum"  
"I- oh okay" I chuckled as I unzipped my pants, pulling out my length. I thrusted into him, he wrapped his arms around my neck, biting his hand as he moaned.

By this part, I was so sloppy and seeing 3's of everything. I don't remember how we got here, or how long it took. I watched Andy throw his head back "oh fuck yes!" he whimpered as his orgasm shined through. I pulled out, wanking myself as I came on him, moaning so loud. oh god he was hot.

I woke up the next morning in total confusion, I could remember only small details. Andy and I had a bottle of Tequila, we made out, I think we said our proper 'I love you's' and we had sex, I think...I also remember Andy throwing up over my balcony but that's okay.

I walked into my kitchen to find Andy buttering some toast in only his boxers, I smiled at him. He looked back at me.  
"oh hello" he smirked.  
"fuck you and your tequila" I groaned, going over to him. He giggled.  
"can't remember much?"  
"yep"  
"neither"  
"it was amazing though"  
"it really was, we should do it sober some time" Andy suggested with a smirk, I huffed "we didn't even talk about it"  
"yeah we did" he stated, biting his toast  
"we did?"  
"yeah, you said something about taking it slow-but of course that was before your tongue was down my throat"  
i wanted him so bad right now  
"did I say anything about us getting together?"  
Andy looked up, thinking.  
"nah, don't think so."  
I cupped his face, looking deep in his kaleidoscope eyes.

"I love you" I whispered softly, he smiled wide  
"I love you too" he whispered back  
I smiled and slowly leant in, kissing his bottom lip slowly as his fingers lingered my hips. We kissed slowly, tenderly. My heart was in a whirl.

"you have no choice but to be my boyfriend by this point" I remarked, Andy giggled and bit his lip.  
"well I guess I can't say no"


End file.
